


Pink

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, D/s overtones, M/M, Manhandling, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Top Jensen, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen took a funny picture of a prank, but it revealed more than Jensen was pleased about. He teaches Jared a lesson, which teaches them both something about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my August SMPC. Thanks as always to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for her speedy beta and invaluable assistance! Extra thanks for the great banner she made :-D

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/97276/97276_original.jpg)

“That was awesome, Jen! Amell's gonna piss himself laughing. Now we just have to brace ourselves for the inevitable payback.” Jared threw himself down onto the bed, kicking his black shiny shoes off and stretching his legs out with a sigh while he folded his arms under his head.

Jensen looked at his phone again and laughed.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/97339/97339_original.jpg)

Clif had snapped a picture of Jensen and Jared with their belts unfastened, pretending to pee on Stephen Amell's parking spot sign. Jensen had looked off to the right in a casual, yet authoritative way, while Jared had appeared more furtive, glancing over his left shoulder straight at the camera. The resultant picture was a riot, and was flying around social media.

Jared was talking, but his words faded into a background buzz as Jensen studied the picture. Was that...? No, except...really? _Really?_

“Jared!” Jared's voice stopped at Jensen's bark, and he looked curiously at Jensen.

“Dude, what is up?”

Jensen strode over to the bed and shoved his phone under Jared's nose. “What. Is. That?”

Jared scanned the screen. “It's you and me fake-peeing. Why?”

Jensen adjusted the picture, expanding it with a swipe. “Look again.”

Jared took the phone back and looked. “Shit! Is that my ass?” He looked at Jensen sheepishly. “I guess I pushed my jeans down a little too far.”

“You think?!” Jensen's voice displayed his agitation. He tossed the phone onto the bed. “Your ass is hanging out there for everyone to see, Jared!”

Jared's eyebrows rose and his mouth opened in mock astonishment. “Well, 'hanging' is a little harsh, it makes me sound like some kind of saggy-butt. I think it's more along the lines of 'perky'.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You don't get it, do you?” He grabbed Jared's shirt at his shoulder and waist and flipped him face-down on the bed, following it up with a hearty smack on Jared's butt. “This is _my_ ass! My property! You don't get to go around flashing it for everyone to drool over!”

Jared peeked up at Jensen, puppy-dog eyes in full apologetic force. Usually that was enough to appease Jensen, but not now. Now he felt infused with a seething possessive jealousy, a hot indignation that everyone in the fucking world was going to see— _was_ seeing--Jared's admittedly pert ass in the gap between his jacket and the waistband of his pants. His cheeks were clearly discernible while still covered in thin dark blue fabric, so closely fitting that the definition between them was unmistakable.

“Jen, I'm sorry, I didn't realize--”

Jensen held up a commanding hand, and Jared quieted. “I know you didn't. But you should have.” He threw off his jacket and undid his belt. “Take your clothes off. We're addressing this right the fuck now.”

Jared jumped up from the bed and stripped hastily, his eyes big and his mouth uncustomarily silent. As soon as he skinned the last garment off, he stood quietly, hands down at his sides, eyes focused on Jensen.

“Hands against the wall, arms outstretched.” Jensen kept his voice low but firm. Jared obeyed, spreading his feet as well. “I'm going to use my belt. I'm not going to hurt you, but you will feel them. Do you understand?” Jared nodded. “Count them, Jared. Count them and thank me for every one.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jared's words and the tone of his voice sent a chill down Jensen's spine. He'd never heard Jared sound like that before—so needy and submissive. It triggered something inside Jensen, some deep, unknown response that felt dark and hot. Pushing both the response and his curiosity about it away, Jensen folded his belt in half. It would smart like a son-of-a-bitch, but he wouldn't even leave a bruise.

He swung.

“One, thank you sir!”

Again.

“Two, thank you sir!”

Jensen had never taken a belt to Jared before, and while he concentrated on not going too hard, nonetheless he was transfixed watching the pink stripes bloom on Jared's tan skin. He placed them evenly across each buttock, spreading them from top to bottom. As the end approached, Jensen found himself thinking about how he was going to fuck that pink ass, how good his dick would look sliding between those blushing cheeks.

When they got to the end, Jared was breathing hard, his voice rough as he stammered out, “Ten, thank you sir!”

“Good boy.” Jensen laid his hand on Jared to turn him around. Being this wasn't a usual punishment for them, Jensen was surprised to see how pink Jared's face was, how dazed his eyes looked, how his lips were red and bitten. Glancing down, Jensen realized Jared was hard, his cock dark red and rigid between his thighs. “Jared, how are you doing?”

“Good, sir. Can we—are you done?” Jared's voice was subdued. “Is the punishment over?”

“Yes. You were very good.” Jensen licked his lips, his eyes roaming over the delicate flush on Jared's skin and how dark his hazel eyes looked. Not that Jared wasn't beautiful and hot all the time, but he looked particularly tempting at this moment. Jensen's dick, already hardening, moved of its own volition inside his jeans.

Jared gave a little whimper. “Please, could we...could you...”

“Could I what, baby?” Jensen brushed Jared's hair back, where some tendrils were moistly sticking to his skin.

Jared dropped his eyes, lashes dark against his flushed cheeks. Jensen could see a glaze of sweat on his neck and at his temples. “Spank me...please? But...with your hand this time?” He swallowed and looked at Jensen directly again, eyes pleading. “Please?”

Startled, Jensen stared at Jared. He hadn't anticipated that reaction, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit he was turned on as well. Now the thought of those ripe curves under his bare hand, feeling that heat grow with each spank—yeah, he thought that was a fucking fine idea.

“Are you sure you want to, Jared?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded, still smiling. Jensen caressed his cheek, and Jared nuzzled Jensen's hand.

“Yes, please...I'm sure,” Jared breathed, kissing Jensen's palm and gently sucking on it. Jensen's dick liked that a lot.

“All right. Come over to the bed.” Jensen sat at the edge of the bed. “Lie across my lap.”

Jared walked over and crawled across Jensen's lap. Jensen could feel Jared's erection poking him in the thigh, and as he shifted into position, Jared's hips bucked.

“Not yet,” chided Jensen, lightly smacking one pink cheek with the flat of his hand. “Behave.”

“Yes, sir,” answered Jared meekly. He draped himself across Jensen, letting his feet fall to the floor so that his ass was fully presented.

Jensen looked at the pink already striping Jared's bottom, letting the sight fill him with pride and lust. He had to close his eyes and breath deeply to calm himself down.

“You don't have to count or thank me. This isn't punishment, it's just us playing now.” Jared nodded, and Jensen briefly caressed his hair, slipping gentle fingers through the silky strands and smiling at Jared's resultant moan.

Raising his hand, Jensen smacked his palm against the flesh of Jared's left cheek, letting it strike sharply but recoiling immediately away. The flesh felt firm beneath his hand, yet resilient and with a satisfying bounce to it.

“Ah!” Jared's cry contained less pain and more pleasure, and it resonated through Jensen down into his balls. He spanked Jared a few more times before stopping to scold him for wiggling. Truth be told, the wiggling gave Jensen some much desired friction, but he wasn't admitting to that yet. Jared murmured apologies, then pleas for more.

The feel of Jared's skin against Jensen's hand was exquisite. Always smooth and supple, now there was a heat there, radiating into Jensen's palm. He rubbed each cheek, then administered more slaps, and rubbed again. Jared cried out and whimpered at the spanks, but he moaned and could not hold still when Jensen massaged the tender skin. 

Jensen thought his cock was going to rip through his fly. “Lie down on the bed,” he growled. “I need to fuck you. You ready to be fucked, Jay?” Jensen squeezed Jared's ass, drawing out a guttural cry from him. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” panted Jared. “Please fuck me, please—need you to fuck me.” He scrambled onto the bed while Jensen stood up and ripped off his clothes as fast as possible. His dick already had pre-come leaking out, and he ran his palm over the head to spread it down his shaft. He bent down to rummage in the nightstand drawer for lube.

Jensen turned to get on the bed and had to grip his dick firmly for control. Jared was on his elbows and knees, head on a pillow and ass high in the air, its plump rosy flesh waving tantalizingly. “Jesus...” breathed Jensen, marveling at the gorgeous sight. He was frozen in appreciation, but Jared whined and broke his stasis. “Yeah, baby, on my way...”

There was no need for more foreplay; both of them were already so turned on, it was going to be a race to the finish. Jensen could see Jared's erection swaying between his legs, clear fluid slowly beading and dripping onto the sheet. Popping the lube open, Jensen quickly squirted some on his fingers and smeared it over Jared's hole, slipping in one finger and then a second. “Ready, fuck, just fuck me!” Jared cried.

Jensen slid his cock over Jared's hole, then pulled back and pressed in. He was tight, having been opened so sketchily, but Jensen was able to push and Jared took him in. They exhaled in twin breaths, long sighs of _at last_ and _yes_. Jensen spread his hands over the sweet curves of Jared's ass, squeezing the globes and watching raptly as his fingerprints pressed white against the pink. He slapped one, then the other, and Jared's hips bucked; he almost slipped off Jensen's cock, Jensen catching at his waist. “Easy,” he admonished, pinching one cheek squarely in the middle and chuckled at Jared's squeal.

It was all steady, hard fucking after that; Jensen hanging on to Jared as he pounded in, keeping him locked in place. Jared moaned steadily, pushing himself back against Jensen, syncing so that his push met Jensen's thrust and making them both groan. Jensen struggled to keep his eyes open; the sight of his dick cleaving that glowing ass, sliding fatly between those flushed cheeks, was far too sweet to miss, but the pleasure rushing through him was difficult to withstand.

He could feel Jared's legs start to tremble, knew he was close, so Jensen reached around with one hand and grabbed Jared's cock, pumping it to the same rhythm that he was fucking him. Jared howled and Jensen felt his lover's dick pulse hard, shooting his load all over the bed. Jensen squeezed Jared's length one more time before giving that succulent rear one last good spank and telling Jared, “Lie down, baby.”

Jared collapsed onto the mattress, gasping. Jensen pulled out and left one hand braced on Jared's ass, the other around his own dick, jerking it hard as his climax overtook him. He couldn't watch for a moment, eyes squinched shut by the pleasure boiling in his brain. When he could, he opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat as he saw white splotches of come adorning Jared's pink ass. It was ridiculously pretty and unbearably hot.

Jensen slumped alongside his inert lover, pulling him onto his side and lazily grinding against him. “You're rubbing all that spunk into me,” Jared grumbled sleepily. 

“Yeah, but I rescued you from the wet spot.” Jensen murmured, kissing Jared's neck.

“After I already laid in it. Now I got spooge on both sides,” Jared complained. “You gotta wash me later.” He nestled back into Jensen's body, sighing contentedly.

“I can do that. Maybe we'll talk about this little spanking kink too. I think you were as surprised as me.” Jensen held him close, nuzzling his hair. “Let's take a little nap first though.”

Jared nodded. “Mmm-hmm.”

Jensen felt himself drifting off to sleep, Jared warm against him, but before unconsciousness claimed him, he wondered what other unknown little kinks waited inside Jared, yet to be discovered.

Or inside himself.


End file.
